Ministry of Sound: Anthems - Electronic 80s
Ministry of Sound: Anthems - Electronic 80s is a 60-track 3 CD compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released by Ministry of Sound on 9 November 2009. About the album The album charts the birth of synthesized pop music in the 1980s and ultimately the roots of contemporary electronic dance music. During this period the synthesized music producers such as Kraftwerk, The Human League, Heaven 17, The B.E.F., OMD, Talk Talk, Japan, Sparks, Gary Numan, and New Order pushed the boundaries in experimenting with (mainly) the Roland synthesizer and ultimately showed the way for the house and techno producers of the 90s to the present day. The compilation includes two Duran Duran tracks, which are the band's debut single "Planet Earth" and their second UK no.1 hit single "The Reflex". Also featured is the Nick Rhodes and Colin Thurston produced "Too Shy" by Kajagoogoo, plus "Kiss Me" by former Duran Duran band member Stephen Duffy. Track listing B002R5MQ30 CD 1 #"Vienna" - Ultravox #"Cars" - Gary Numan #"Tainted Love" / "Where Did Our Love Go?" (12" Mix) - Soft Cell #"Fade To Grey" - Visage #"Don't Go" - Yazoo #"Enola Gay" - Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" - Joy Division #"Quiet Life" - Japan #"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran #"Being Boiled" - The Human League #"Penthouse And Pavement" - Heaven 17 #"Promised You A Miracle" - Simple Minds #"Kids In America" - Kim Wilde #"Don't Talk To Me About Love" - Altered Images #"(Feels Like) Heaven" - Fiction Factory #"Close (To The Edit)" - Art Of Noise #"Pop Muzik" - M #"You’ll Always Find Me In The Kitchen At Parties" - Jona Lewie #"Are 'Friends' Electric?" - Gary Numan/Tubeway Army #"Maid Of Orleans" - Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark CD 2 #"Love Action (I Believe In Love)" - The Human League #"Temptation" - Heaven 17 #"To Cut A Long Story Short - Spandau Ballet #"Absolute" - Scritti Politti #"Living On The Ceiling" - Blancmange #"Love On Your Side" - Thompson Twins #"Wishing (If I Had A Photograph Of You)" - A Flock Of Seagulls #"Black Man Ray" - China Crisis #"Hyperactive!" - Thomas Dolby #"Einstein A Go-Go" - Landscape #"New Gold Dream (81/82/83/84)" - Simple Minds #"Groove Thang" - B.E.F. #"The First Picture Of You" - Lotus Eaters #"Kiss Me" - Stephen Duffy #"We Close Our Eyes" - Go West #"Too Shy" - Kajagoogoo #"Brilliant Mind" - Furniture #"Imagination" - Belouis Some #"Driving Away From Home (Jim's Tune)" - It's Immaterial #"Moments In Love" - Art Of Noise CD 3 #"Mad World" - Tears For Fears #"West End Girls" - Pet Shop Boys #"Blue Monday" - New Order #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran #"Smalltown Boy" - Bronski Beat #"Situation" (12" Remix) - Yazoo #"Sometimes" - Erasure #"Fashion" Radio Edit - David Bowie #"Rapture" - Blondie #"Together In Electric Dreams" - Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder #"Shattered Dreams" - Johnny Hates Jazz #"French Kissin' In The USA" (Edit) - Deborah Harry #"Is It A Dream" - Classix Nouveaux #"Love Missile F1-11" - Sigue Sigue Sputnik #"Whip It" - Devo #"Underpass" - John Foxx #"Beat The Clock" - Sparks #"Duel" - Propaganda #"19" - Paul Hardcastle #"Pump Up The Volume" - M/A/R/R/S Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums